


Des Menschen Größter Schatz

by blueberryscowler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryscowler/pseuds/blueberryscowler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Geschichte dreht sich um Figuren, über die ich gerne mehr erfahren hätte und über die es sich, für mich, zu schreiben lohnt. Dazu gehört auch eine Figur, die ich zwar nicht in ein besseres Licht rücken will, die aber bestimmt mehr Eigenschaften als nur Eitelkeit und Dummheit besitzt. Der Weg zu diesen anderen Seiten stellt eine andere Figur dar, die als Eheste verstehen würde. Im Laufe der Geschichte wird sich eine Freundschaft entwickeln, die es so in Büchern nicht gegeben hat - nie las man von den beiden auch nur auf derselben Seite -, die aber auch keineswegs unmöglich wäre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wie auch schon vor siebzehn Jahren

1\. September 1992  
Harry Potter war keineswegs anwesend, heut Nacht. Er saß weder am Tisch der Gryffindors, wo er eigentlich hätte sein sollen, noch hielt er sich an einem anderen Platz in der Großen Halle auf, wo er nichts zu suchen gehabt hätte. Ganz offensichtlich hielt er sich außerhalb der Großen Halle auf - und wo auch immer er sein mochte, dort hatte er sicherlich nichts zu suchen. Außer vielleicht Aufmerksamkeit, und darauf schien er aus zu sein. Während manch eine Person durch Anwesenheit auffallen mochte, glänzte Mr Potter durch Abwesenheit und keine anwesende Person übersah, dass Harry Potter nicht zu sehen war. Selbst Gilderoy Lockhart, der neue Professor in dem ehrenwerten Fach Veteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sah belustigt zu dem leeren Platz neben einem Mädchen mit buschigem braunen Haaren, hinüber und nahm sich fest vor, sich den Jungen, der überlebt hatte, bei nächster Gelegenheit zur Brust zu nehmen. Der goldlockige und weißzähnige junge Lehrer sah sich weiterhin in der Großen Halle um. Direkt vor den Tischen der vier Häuser stand eine Reihe kleiner, schwarzgekleideter Gestalten. Eines dieser kleinen Wesen hatte feuerrote Haare, wie auch drei andere, die am Tisch der Gryffindors saßen. Neben ihr stand ein anderes kleines Mädchen, mit langen silbrigen Haaren, unter deren Umhang zwei nicht zueinander passende Strümpfe hervorlugten - einer mit regenbogenfarbenen Ringeln, und einer mit apfelgrünen und pflaumblauen Rompen. Sie blickte die Lehrer aus riesigen Augen an. Von Professor Lockharts Platz aus schien es, als hätte sie keine Augenbrauen. Ihr Blick blieb an ihm etwas länger hängen, als an den anderen Lehrern, dann wanderten ihre Augen weiter zu Professor Sinistra, bis sie bei einer Hexe mit schwarzen Haaren und einer eckigen Brille stehen blieben. Auch Gilderoy Lockhart sah die Professorin Minerva McGonagall an. Sie war die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und las jedes Jahr die Liste der neuen Erstklässler vor. Das tat sie schon bei seiner eigenen Einschulung. "Lovegood, Luna" wurde aufgerufen, nachdem schon etwa die Hälfte der Erstklässler vom Sprechenden Hut auf ihre Häuser verteilt wurden. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schien eine Mischung aus Scheue, Verschrobenheit und beinahe sogar Arroganz zu sein. Sie nahm den Hut von einem kleinen Stuhl, setzte sich und ließ ihn über ihre riesigen Augen gleiten, die noch silbriger waren als ihre Haare. Sie hatte Augenbrauen, stellte Lockhart fest, jedoch waren sie ungewöhnlich blass. Der Sprechende Hut zögerte nicht lang, ehe er laustark "Ravenclaw" verkündete, woraufhin Miss Luna Lovegood vorsichtig auf einen in Blau und Bronze gedeckten Tisch zu ging und teils freudig, teils auch vorsichtig von den anderen Kindern begrüßt wurde. Nach Ansicht der Außenstehenden, war Ravenclaw das Haus der Verrückten, und das der Genies. Lockhart, der seinen Abschluss im Geburtsjahr der diesjährigen Erstklässler gemacht hat, war selbst ein Ravenclaw und wünschte sich immer, zur zweiten Sorte zu gehören. Es wurden nur wenige weitere Kinder aufgerufen, zu guter Letzt "Weasley, Ginevra", das kleine rothaarige Mädchen, das sich anschließend zu den Gryffindors gesellte. Der Hut hatte bei ihr nicht lange gebraucht, um sich zu entscheiden. Sie setzte sich neben einen winzigen Jungen, der heute als erster in ihr Haus eingeteilt wurde, und der neben ihr noch farbloser wirkte, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Colin Creevey, so hieß der Junge, flüsterte Miss Weasley etwas zu und sie deutete zaghaft auf den leeren Platz neben dem Mädchen mit dem buschigen, braunen Haar. Harry Potters Abwesenheit fiel sogar den neuen Schülern auf, stellte der ebenfalls neue Professor fest. Nach einer kurzen - und nicht sehr aufschlussreichen - Rede von Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter, der als einziger Anwesender noch farbenfroher gekleidet war als Gilderoy, betrat ein ganz schwarz gewandter Mann die Große Halle und setzte sich an den äußersten Platz am Lehrertisch. Er kam gerade rechtzeitig zum wunderbaren Festessen zurück, dass wie von selbst auf den Tellern und Platten und in den Schüsseln erschien. Severus Snape war bereits zu Beginn der Einschulungsfeier anwesend, verließ die Große Halle jedoch schnell wieder. Er sah unzufrieden aus, aber das tat er schon immer. Gilderoy kannte ihn aus der Schule, doch die Unterschiede in Haus, Jahrgang und Geisteshaltung ließen sie niemals Freunde werden. Wie schon bei seiner eigenen Einschulung, die Spanne einer Zaubererkindheit ist das her, war das Essen simpel, reichhaltig und vielfältig; englisch, herzhaft und warm. Es passte zu dem, was er gewöhnlicherweise aß, genauso wenig, wie seine neue Anstellung als Lehrer zu seiner Karriere als glamouröser, exzentrischer Held und Schriftsteller. Gilderoy Lockhart sah erneut zu dem Tisch der Ravenclaws herüber; Luna Lovegood blickte auf zum Tisch der Lehrer. Ihre Blicken trafen sich nicht, aber sie sahen einander an. Luna Lovegood war anscheinend das einzige Kind, das sich nicht aufgeregt mit den anderen unterhielt, bis sie, wie aus einem Tagtraum gerissen, etwas zu ihrem Tischnachbar entgegnete, woraufhin sie einige verwirrte Blicke erntete. Danach blickte sie wieder umher, wobei sie einzelne Personen für einen kurzen Moment anstarrte. Gilderoy, der gerade feststellte, dass Salzkartoffeln und Pfefferminzbonbons tatsächlich ausgezeichnet zusammen schmeckten, und der sich bisher kaum an der Konversation am Lehrertisch beteiligt hatte, hörte interessiert auf, als von Harry Potter und einem fliegenden Ford Anglia die Rede war. "Wie sagen Sie?", fragte er. "Was ist passiert?" Pomona Sprout, die Hauslehrerin der Hufflepuffs, die zu seiner Linken saß, blickte ihn amüsiert an. "Haben Sie den Abendpropheten noch nicht gelesen?", fragte sie. "Harry Potter und sein Freund Ronald Weasley, das ist der Bruder der kleinen rothaarigen Erstklässlerin müssen Sie wissen, sind in der Peitschenden Weide gelandet. Zum Glück ist ihnen nichts passiert.", fügte sie hinzu. Snape blickte sie missbilligend an. "Wenn das das Problem gewesen wäre, hätten wir einige Sorgen weniger. Sie wurden von mehreren Muggeln gesehen, ganz zu schweigen von dem Schaden an der Weide." Gilderoy schmunzelte. "Ach ja, Severus. Die Jugend von heute schert sich auch gar nicht mehr um die armen Pflanzen.", sagte er. "Aber keine Sorge, ich werde mich um Mr Potter kümmern. Als ich den leeren Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors sah, dachte ich mir schon, er würde ein Spektakel planen. Aber so etwas! Er ist noch bei weitem origineller, als ich dachte. Das muss man natürlich in eine ordentliche Richtung leiten." Was auch immer Miss Lovegood zu den anderen Ravenclaws gesagt hatte, es war vermutlich nicht annähernd so merkwürdig wie das, was Gilderoy eben sagte. Vielleicht waren die anderen Lehrer aber auch viel weniger empfänglich für derartige Aussagen, als die Ravenclaws. Zumindest sahen sie ihn an, als trüge er Queen Victorias Unterhosen auf dem Kopf. Mit der Beherrschung des ewigen Schauspielers, der er war, sagte er "Nun, junges Talent muss gefördert werden. Begabte Kinder benhmen sich oft merkwürdig. Und seien wir doch ehrlich, Aufmerksamkeit schürt Sehnsucht nach mehr", lächelte charmant und prostete den anderen Lehrern mit seinem Glas Elfenwein zu. Snape blickte säuerlich drein, Professor Sprout lächelte unbeholfen, die anderen Lehrern ignorierten ihn. Über die Gesichter der Kinder legte sich, wie immer zu Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres, eine ganz bestimmte Mischung aus Freude, Aufregung, Angst und Müdigkeit, die man nur an Hogwarts-Schülern sah, und die nur ein Hogwarts-Lehrer erkannte. Gilderoy erkannte diesen Ausdruck, erinnerte sich an ihn und realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass er nun tatsächlich Lehrer an Hogwarts war. Und er freute sich, er war aufgeregt, er hatte Angst und er war müde; wie auch schon vor siebzehn Jahren. Nur wenige Zeit später gingen alle zu Bett.


	2. Die Ideen eines Ravenclaws

An diesem ersten Septemberabend im Jahre 1992 gewann das Haus Ravenclaw genau sieben neue Schüler, die nun alle den Vertrauensschülern ihres Hauses, Benjamin Stranger und Abigale Woodhouse, eine lange, gedrehte Treppe hinauf in ihren Turm folgten. Vor einer großen Tür machten sie halt. Der Knauf der Tür war in Form eines bronzenen Adlers, dem Wappentier des Hauses Ravenclaw. "Wann ist heute?", die Frage kam von dem Türknauf. Luna, die hinter inem großen, dunkelhaarigen Viertklässler stand, empfand seine Stimme als sehr schön. Sie war leise und sehr weich und gar nicht so, wie man sich die Stimme eines Adlers vorstellte. "Zu jeder Zeit.", sagte Benjamin. "Passend. Du hättest die Frage aber auch origineller beantworten können. Tretet ein. Und willkommen, Erstklässler." Die Tür öffnete sich und einer nach dem anderen traten die Schüler in einen großen, runden Raum ein, während Benjamin etwas murmelte, dass sich wie "eine unoriginelle Frage verdient keine bessere Antwort, schließlich sind wir müde" anhörte. Die Wand bestand zum größten Teil aus hellem Marmor, unterbrochen von vielen hellen Bücherregalen und großen Bogenfenstern, an deren Seiten royalblaue und bronzene Seidenvorhänge hingen. Gegenüber der Tür lag ein großer Kamin, in dem ein helles Feuer flackerte und über dem wieder einige Bücher standen. Die Decke war nachtblau und mit silbernen und bronzenen Sternen bemalt, die beinahe noch echter aussahen als die, die man von den Fenstern aus sehen konnte. Neben einem großen, bogenförmigen Bücherregal, dass in die Wand eingelassen war, stand eine reinweiße Marmorstatue einer großen, schönen Frau. "Rowena Ravenclaw, die Gründerin unseres Hauses.", erklärte Abigale, in einem Tonfall, der fast so stolz klang, wie der Ausdruck der Gründerin. "Von dort aus geht es zu den Schlafsälen." Und sie führte sie eine weitere, kürzere, ebenfalls gedrehte Treppe nach oben. Der Schlafsaal der Erstklässlerin - es waren übrigens vier Mädchen - sah dem Gemeinschaftsraum sehr ähnlich, jedoch war er kleiner und gemütlicher. In ihm standen vier frisch gemachte Himmelbetten, mit blauen Vorhängen, die wiederum mit bronzenen Sternen dekoriert waren. Luna näherte sich vorsichtig, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, dem Bett, das einem großen, verhangenen Fenster am nächsten stand. Sie folgte einem leisen Summen, öffnete langsam den Vorhang und dort, auf dicken, samtblauen Kissen, saß Meriwether. Er sah sie aus glänzenden schwarzen Augen an und summte immer lauter. Luna setzte sich sanft neben ihren Knuddelmuff und drückte ihn kraftvoll an sich - das Summen wurde immer stärker, es klang fast wie Schnurren. Luna blickte sich interessiert in ihrem neuen Schlafzimmer um - für sieben Jahre lang würde sie hier nun leben, die Ferien natürlich ausgenommen. Auf den Vorhängen, die vor dem großen Fenster hingen, funkelten ebenfalls bronzene Sterne, die Luna sehr schön fand, auch wenn sie nicht einsah, wieso sie nicht einfach die echten Sterne anblickten könnte. Die Decke war hier nicht mit Sternen bemalt, sondern mit dem bronzenen Adler, vor blauem Hintergrund. Um ihn herum stand in geschwungenen Lettern das Motto des Hauses. Luna kannte es schon, von ihren Eltern. Besonders ihr Vater wiederholte es gerne, wann immer jemand zweifelte. Ganz gleich woran jemand zweifelte, das Zweifeln selbst war für ihn schon schlimm genug. "Gewitztheit im Übermaß, ist des Menschen größter Schatz", las Luna leise vor und ließ sich lächelnd auf ihr Bett fallen, woraufhin Meriwether ihr liebevoll die Zunge ins Ohr steckte. Da waren sie wieder, die Sterne, an der Decke ihres Himmelbettes. "Dein Vater ist Xenophilius Lovedgood, oder?" Luna blickte auf und zog den anderen Vorhang ihres Bettes zurück. Ihr gegenüber saß ein dünnes, braunhaariges Mädchen mit grünen Augen, das etwas trug, das wie eine Schuluniform aussah, jedoch keine war. "Ja, das ist er.", antwortete Luna, wahrheitsgemäß und erfreut, dass jemand ihre Familie kannte. Oder das, was von ihrer Familie noch übrig war. "Der Herausgeber des Klitterers?", hakte die Braunhaarige nach. Luna nickte stolz. "Was für ein Spinner", grinste das Mädchen und lehnte sich zurück auf ihr Bett. Luna starrte sie an, doch ehe sie etwas entgegnen konnte, tat das bereits ein anderes Mädchen. "Sei nicht so voreingenommen, Lizzie. Einige der Enten haben vielleicht einen wahren Kern." Das Mädchen hatte kastanienbraune Haare und graue Augen und war sicher zwei Zoll größer als Luna selbst. "Was heißt hier Enten?", entgegnete Luna, empört aber nicht verletzt, da sie die Aussagen der anderen Mädchen nicht wirklich ernst nahm. Jeder den sie kannte, hielt den Klitterer für eine hervorragende Zeitung, die, im Gegensatz zu dem korrupten und parteiischen Tagespropheten, den Menschen die Wahrheit über das, was in der Welt geschah, mitteilte. "Sag bloß, du glaubst den Unsinn wirklich?", fragte das Mädchen, das Lizzie genannt wurde. "Natürlich, sonst würden wir es doch nicht drucken!", antwortete Luna. "Nun, wenn das so ist." Lizzie legte sich hin. "Wer weiß schon, was wahr ist, nicht, Rebecca?", fragte sie. Das Mädchen mit den kastanienfarbenen Haaren lächelte müde. "Ich denke, das können wir so nicht sagen. Was meinst du, Ethel?" Luna bemerkte erst jetzt das vierte Mädchen. Sie saß nicht auf ihrem Bett, sondern stand daneben und sortierte ihr Bücherregal neu. "Was meint ihr?", fragte sie. Sie hatte rotblondes Haar und hellgrüne Augen und war etwa so groß wie Luna. "Wie fragen uns, wie vertrauenswürdig der Klitterer ist.", erklärte Rebecca. Luna beobachtete die anderen Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Was ist schon vertrauenswürdig? Auf jeden Fall ist er unterhaltsam. Die Theorie über Fudge und die Frau von Crouch ergibt sogar Sinn. Sie ist bloß so weit hergeholt. Wieso auch nicht... Ich habe aber auch nur eine Ausgabe gelesen." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Ethel wieder von den anderen weg und sortierte weiter ihre Bücher. "Das macht ja auch nichts.", sagte Rebecca freundlich, als würde sie sich mit der imaginären Freundin ihrer kleinen Schwester unterhalten, die grade von ihrem Einhorn fiel. "Habt ihr schon geahnt, in welches Haus ihr kommt?", fragte sie, vermutlich, um das Thema zu ändern. "Ich habe mich die letzten Wochen mit nichts anderem beschäftigt! Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe, müsst ihr wissen. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Mein Vater ist Muggel und ich hatte kaum Kontakt zur Zauberergesellschaft. Als ich nach Ravenclaw kam, war ich wirklich überrascht." Ethel war nun offensichtlich fertig und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. "Meine Eltern sind Muggel. Als ich den Brief bekam, war ich sehr überrascht. Beim Kauf der Schulsachen, in der Winkelgasse, habe ich erst von den Häusern erfahren. Um mich nicht beeinflussen zu lassen, habe ich aber nicht weiter über die Häuser informiert, sondern nur über andere Dinge. Das hole ich jetzt natürlich nach. Aber was der Hut gesagt hatte, war sehr aufschlussreich." Sie lächelte scheu und zog dann den Vorhang an ihrem Bett zu, vermutlich um sich umzuziehen. Lizzie strich ihre Decke glatt und ging hinüber zu einem Sessel, dem einzigen anderen Möbelstück, und setzte sich. "Ich wollte nach Ravenclaw. Ich weiß nicht, ob der ut es ursprünglich für mich vorsah, da ich ihm gleich zuvorkam. Er äußerte aber keinen Zweifel, versuchte nicht mich umzustimmen. Ich denke, es ist gut so." Luna fiel auf, dass Lizzies Stimme viel sanfter klang, wenn sie etwas erzählte, als wenn sie direkt mit jemandem sprach. "Und du, Luna?", fragte Rebecca, mit einem Lächeln, das zumindest zu einem Teil aufrichtig war. "Ich dachte und sagte nichts, der Hut sagte auch nichts zu mir. Er rief bloß 'Ravenclaw'. Aber ich ahnte, dass ich hierher kommen würde. Meine Eltern waren auch Ravenclaws." Ethel lachte. "Leute aus den anderen Häusern würden auch solche Sachen nicht schreiben. Ganz gleich ob wahr, oder nicht, das sind die Ideen eines Ravenclaws." Dabei deutete sie auf ein Buch, das sie gerade las. Es war ein kleiner Band, und offensichtlich enthielt er Informationen über die Häuser Hogwarts'. Luna lächelte zaghaft und zog ihre Vorhänge zurück. "Gute Nacht", rief sie, ehe sie sich umzog. "Gute Nacht, Meriwether." An diesem Abend kam Luna zu dem Schluss, dass ein Spinner etwas sehr Gutes war.


	3. Er war einfach zu charmant

2\. September 1992  
Luna wachte früh auf, geweckt von Meriwether, der wiederum von der Sonne geweckt wurde. Irgendjemand, vielleicht eine Mitschülerin, vielleicht auch ein Wesen, das noch zu erforschen galt, hatte die Vorhänge am Fenster aufgezogen. Vielleicht waren sie auch so verzaubert, dass sie sich von selbst öffneten. Das Fenster war in Wirklichkeit, wie Luna bemerkte, eine große Glastür, die auf eine Art Balkon führte. Luna sah sich um; die Vorhänge der Betten von Lizzie und Rebecca waren zugezogen, Ethel war bereits aufgestanden. Luna ging langsam auf die große Glastür zu, öffnete sie und schritt hinaus auf den Balkon. Keine Beschreibung würde dem nahe kommen, was Luna an diesem Morgen sah. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und sehr hell und unter ihm erstreckte sich die wunderbare schottische Landschaft, die Hogwarts umgab. Da waren der See, die Gärten, der Wald und dahinter eine grüne, hügelige Endlosigkeit, die zu kaum einer Zeit ein Muggel betrat. Luna stand dort, für eine Weile, sie wusste nicht wie lang, bis sie von einem lauten "Guten Morgen" aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Sie grübelte noch über den letzten Abend nach und bemühte sich, ihr Heimweh durch Empörung zu verdrängen. Doch da sie nun nicht mehr allein war, ging sie zurück nach drinnen, schloss die Tür und zog sich an. "Oh, ich kann den Unterricht kaum erwarten! Meine Mutter hat kaum von Hogwarts erzählt, ich bin so neugierig.", plapperte Rebecca munter vor sich hin, während sie sich ihre Haare bürstete. Luna murmelte Zustimmung und ging die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auch hier waren die Vorhänge aufgezogen und die Fenster boten einen ebenso wundervollen Ausblick. Ethel und Lizzie - die zu Lunas Überraschung bereits aufgestanden war - saßen gemeinsam auf einer blauen Couch neben einem der Bücherregale. Im Raum waren etwa zwanzig Personen anwesend, die anderen waren vermutlich bereits unten, in der Großen Halle. Vielleicht lag auch noch jemand oben, in seinem Bett, oder stand auf dem Balkon, wie Luna selbst, vor noch wenigen Minuten. Am Tage war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws fast noch schöner als bei Nacht. Die Statue Rowena Ravenclaws beobachtete ihre Schützlinge mit einem teils liebevollen, teils stolzen, teils auch spöttischen Blick. Luna kannte diesen Blick, von einer Büste, die bei ihr zuhause in der Küche stand. Luna betrachtete Rowena Ravenclaw als eine Art Familienmitglied, und dieser Blick linderte ihr Heimweh. Sie schlenderte an den Bücherregalen entlang, in denen, scheinbar ohne eine bestimmte Ordnung, Bücher über Zauberei, alte Schulbücher, Romane von und für Zauberer und Romane von und für Muggel standen, wobei sie aus jedem Fenster sah, an dem sie vorbei kam. Zuletzt stand sie vor der schönen Tür, ging durch und stieg die Treppe herunter - nicht, ohne dem Türknauf einen schönen Tag zu wünschen. Luna hatte schon gestern die bewegten Gemälde bewundert, doch heute nahm sie sie deutlich besser wahr. Die zeigten Zauberer aus allen Zeiten, Könige, Mönche, Bauern, Tiere, Landschaften, Stilleben, alles. Auf den Treppen verschwanden gelegentlich Stufen, doch das störte Luna nicht, da sie sowieso jede zweite Stufe übersprang.

Die Große Halle war schlichter als bei der Feier am gestrigen Abend, doch sie gefiel Luna so besser. Sie schlenderte ruhig auf den Tisch der Ravenclaws zu, und setzte sich auf einen leeren Platz, zwischen einen dunkelhaarigen Zweitklässler und eine rotblonde Viertklässlerin. Das Frühstück bestand aus Toast, Butter, Marmelade, Fisch, Kuchen und Käse, wozu es Wasser, Tee (mit Zucker oder auch Sahne) und Ingwerbier gab. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout und Filius Flitwick, die Hauslehrer der vier Häuser Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, gingen ruhig an den vier Haustischen entlang und verteilten die neuen Stundenpläne, ehe sie zurück zum Tisch der Lehrer gingen, um zu frühstücken. Als Professor Flitwick, ein ungewöhnlich kleiner, etwas älterer Zauberer, bei ihr hielt, um ihr das Pergament mit dem Stundenplan in die Hand zu drücken, zwinkerte er ihr zu, und sagte: "Also, diese Geschichte mit den Vampiren in der Mysteriusmabteilung des Ministeriums, von der ich im letzten Klitterer las, hat mich wirklich schockiert. Wenn Sie Ihrem Vater demnächst eine Eule schicken, dann fragen Sie ihn doch bitte nach Details, ja?", was Lunas Stimmung erheblich verbesserte und woraufhin sie ihm versprach, sie würde tun, worum er sie gebeten hatte. Während sie ein Stück Kuchen aß, und dabei ihr Ingwerbier trank, ließ Luna, wie schon am gestrigen Abend, den Blick am Lehrertisch entlangschweifen. Da saß Rubeus Hagrid, der sie und die anderen Erstklässler in kleinen Booten über den See fahren ließ, nachdem er sie vom Hogwarts-Express abgeholt hatte, und der groß, haarig und liebenswürdig war. Da saß Pomona Sprout, eine kleine, füllige Hexe, die sehr freundlich wirkte. Da saß Gilderoy Lockhart, der Autor, von dem man immerzu hörte, der die ganze Zeit lächelte und der sich ein kleines bisschen so anzog wie ihr Vater, als der noch viel jünger und fröhlicher war. Da saß auch Severus Snape, der schwarz gekleidet war, schwarze Haare hatte und der dreinblickte, als sei alles um ihn herum schwarz. Neben Albus Dumbledore, der aussah, wie auf den Schokofrosch-Karten und der fröhlich auf seine Schüler, alte wie neue, herabblickte, saß Minerva McGonagall, streng und klug, mit schwarzen Haaren und kantiger Brille. Und natürlich Filius Flitwick, der nicht nur ihr Hauslehrer, sondern auch nett zu ihr war. Luna blickte jeden Lehrer erneut an, blieb jedoch nur kurz bei Gilderoy Lockhart hängen, weil auch er sie ansah. Sie weitete ihre ohnehin schon sehr großen Augen und er blickte wieder weg.

"Ich kann die erste Unterrichtsstunde ja überhaupt nicht erwarten, die Kinder haben ja so viel von mir zu lernen!" Dieses und ähnliches Geplapper mussten die anderen Lehrer beim ersten Frühstück des Schuljahres ertragen. Die vier Hauslehrer waren froh, nicht die ganze Zeit am Tisch gesessen zu haben. Gilderoy hingegen war froh, seine Unsicherheit gut überspielen zu können. Er freute sich wirklich auf seine neue Arbeit, auch wenn ihm klar war, dass sein Unterricht dem eigentlichen Fach nicht sehr nahe kommen würde - dafür aber dem wahren Leben. Zumindest gab Gilderoy sich große Mühe, genau davon überzeugt zu sein. Da sowieso keiner seiner neuen Kollegen - die er alle schon aus seiner Schulzeit als Mitschüler und als Lehrer kannte - besonderes Interesse daran hatte, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, begann er, nachdem er genug Zeit damit verbracht hatte, die anderen Lehrer und sich selbst von seiner Kompetenz als Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu überzeugen, seine Schüler zu beobachten und zu sehen, welche Schüler ihn vielleicht beeindrucken könnten - und was noch viel wichtiger war: welche Schüler er am schnellsten beeindrucken würde - und bei wem er sich würde anstrengen müssen. Als fünffacher Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche, war seine Hauptzielgruppe die Welt der Damen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die einzelnen Schüler schweifen, hielt bei den Mädchen immer etwas länger inne, und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Etwa die Hälfte von ihnen lächelte ihn an, die anderen waren mit ihrem Essen oder ihren Stundenplänen beschäftigt. Ein Mädchen blickte ihn jedoch an, ohne zu lächeln. Das kleine, blonde, verschrobene Kind mit den blassen Augenbrauen und den bunten Strümpfen, das am gestrigen Abend in sein altes Haus eingeteilt wurde. Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf, als er sie ansah, woraufhin er schnell in eine andere Richtung sah. Sein Blick blieb an einem Jungen hängen. Er hatte schwarze Haare und trug eine runde Brille und saß gegenüber von einem schlaksigen, rothaarigen Jungen und dem Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren. Sie tippte Harry Potter - denn er war es, wie Lockhart schnell erkannte - an und deutete auf ihren neuen Lehrer, mit dem selben Ausdruck, wie es fast alle Mädchen taten. Harry Potter blickte kurz zum Lehrertisch, schüttelte den Kopf und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Toast, wie auch der rothaarige Junge, den Gilderoy als Harrys Freund, mit dem er bei Flourish & Blotts war, erkannte. Er ließ sich sein Missfallen darüber nicht anmerken und lächelte die drei Kinder weiter freundlich an, bis er sich eine Tasse Tee einschenkte und ein Stück Kabeljau auf seinen Marmeladentoast legte. Er ignorierte Snapes missbilligenden Blick, akzeptierte seine eigene Gedankenlosigkeit und beendete sein Frühstück.

Gilderoy verließ die Große Halle vor den anderen Lehrern und näherte sich den Ravenclaws, wohl wissend, dass er gleich eine Klasse Hufflepuffs unterrichten würde. Er fühlte sich, als sei er wieder ein Schüler, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. "Ich war früher auch in eurem Haus, müsst ihr wissen. Eigentlich darf ich so etwas ja nicht sagen, aber ganz unter uns: das Haus Ravenclaw bringt die besten Zauberer hervor. Seht nur mich an!" Das hatte nicht ganz die erwünschte Wirkung, auch wenn einige wenige Mädchen anfingen zu kichern. Auch konnte es ihn nicht von seinem schulischen Déjà vu ablenken, da es ihn nur wieder daran erinnerte, wie schwer es ist, einen Ravenclaw zu beeindrucken. Gilderoy hatte nie viel mit Hufflepuffs zu tun gehabt, jedoch hieß es im Allgemeinen, sie seien nicht die hellsten Köpfe. Er hoffte, dass da auch etwas Wahres dran war, denn das würde seine ersten Stunden wunderbar erleichtern und er könnte sich darauf vorbereiten, als nächstes die zweite Klasse der Gryffindors zu unterrichten. Nie wäre er an diesen Ort zurückgekehrt, wenn nicht mit der Aussicht, Harry Potters Lehrer sein zu können. Seine Karriere war stabil, aber beinahe gewöhnlich und konnte ihn nicht einmal mehr von der Eintönigkeit seines privaten Lebens ablenken. Harrys offensichtliche Ablehnung enttäuschte ihn. Dennoch war er sicher, dass sie nicht lange anhalten würde, dafür war er einfach zu charmant.


	4. Anfänge

Lunas erste Unterrichtsstunde an ihrem ersten Schultag war Verwandlung bei der Professorin Minerva McGonagall. Die Erstklässer der Häuser Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff mussten Streichhölzer in Nadeln verwandeln und nicht einer von ihnen hatte Erfolg. Bei Ethel, einem Jungen, dessen Namen Luna noch nicht kannte, und einem Mädchen von den Hufflepuffs konnte man schon einen leichten Glanz an den Hölzchen erkennen, mehr jedoch nicht. Luna selbst hatte es geschafft ihre Hölzchen vom Tisch zu schubsen - und das immerhin mit Magie. "Miss Lovegood, sind Sie in Gedanken beim Zauberkunst-Unterricht?", fragte Professor McGonagall und zog ihre Augenbrauen über den Rand ihrer eckigen Brille. Luna lächelte leicht bei diesem Anblick und antwortete "Nein, ich denke, dies ist Verwandlung. Zumindest sagten Sie das zu Anfang der Stunde. Ich glaube, das steht sogar auf meinem Stundenplan." Und mit diesen Worten zog sie ein glattes Pergament. Einige Schüler lachten, Professor McGonagall sagte nichts, ließ sie jedoch mit einem strengen Blick erstummen. "Ja, ganz genau. Hier steht es: Mittwoch, erste Stunde Verwandlung bei Professor Minerva McGonagall. Das sind Sie.", fügte sie überflüssigerweise hinzu. "Dann arbeiten Sie besser weiter. Es ist noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit.", sagte Professor McGonagall zur Klasse. "Ja genau. Und dann haben wir tatsächlich Zauberkunst. Also, die Ravenclaws meine ich, mit Gryffindor zusammen. Bei Professor Flitwick.", sagte Luna strahlend und steckte den Stundenplan zurück in ihre Tasche. In dieser Stunde schaffte es keiner mehr, ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln, auch wenn Ethel auf dem weg zum Zauberkunst-Klassenraum standfest behauptete, sich beinahe gestochen zu haben.

"Guten Morgen." Gilderoy strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht und darüber hinaus, während einige der Mädchen kicherten und die Jungen ihn eher entgeistert anstarrten. Nicht, dass Gilderoy sich daran störte, doch feststellen musste er es. "Gut, Kinder. Wie Ihr wisst unterrichte ich von heute an das womöglich wichtigste Fach an dieser Schule: die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste!" Er hielt inne, wie um einen Applaus abzuwarten. Als keiner der Schüler sich regte, sprach er weiter. "Und wer wäre schon besser dazu geeignet, als ich?", fragte er, natürlich ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, und lachte erneut. Wieder kicherten einige Mädchen, doch das konnte nichts an der unangenehmen Stille ändern, die im Klassenraum herrschte. Gilderoy strich seinen Mantel glatt und atmete leise durch, dann nahm er einen Stapel mit Pergamenten von seinem Tisch. "Und welche Bücher wären besseres Lehrmaterial, als die meinen?", fügte er seiner ersten Frage hinzu. "Und da ich das neueste Mitglied des Lehrkörpers bin, spricht alles dafür, dass wir uns erst einmal kennenlernen. Ich habe hier einen Fragebogen für jeden von euch." Er ließ den Blick durch die Klasse wandern, deutete diesmal nur ein Lächeln an. "Wer sich in den Ferien wie erwartet mit meinen Büchern beschäftigt hat, wird sie beantworten können." Er strahlte wieder und teilte die Bögen aus, woraufhin er sich an seinen Lehrerpult setzte.

Lächelnd beobachtete er die Schüler für eine Weile. Nur die Wenigsten schienen ordentlich vorran zu kommen. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf und blickte auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er hatte wieder unfassbare Mengen an Fanpost bekommen, die meiste von Hausfrauen über dem mittleren Alter. Für eine Weile beantwortete er Briefe und unterschrieb Fotos seiner selbst, sowie mitgeschickte Ausgaben seiner Bücher. Die Kinder arbeiteten unterdessen halbherzig an ihren Fragebögen. Einige von ihnen schüttelten von Zeit zu Zeit verständnislos ihre Köpfe. Bernice Buttergirdle aus Berwick-upon-Tweed schrieb, sie könne erst wieder gut schlafen, wenn er ihr nicht verspräche, ihr sein nächstes Buch zu widmen. Grunella Blackhearst aus Hogsmeade fragte an ob er sie, nun da er ja in der Nähe wohnte, demnächst nicht bei Madam Puddifoot treffen könne. Er antwortete beiden das Gleiche, dass er sehen würde was sich da machen ließe, ob sein Management dem zustimmen würde und ähnlichen Unsinn. Ununterbrochen schüttelte er dabei, leicht lächelnd, den Kopf.

Eine helle Stimme riss ihn aus seiner eintönigen Arbeit. "Professor Lockhart?" Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er selbst gemeint war. "Ja, Miss? Was möchten Sie, und was ist Ihr Name?", fragte er mit seinem wie pblich übertriebenen Grinsen. Das Mädchen schluckte kurz und lächelte dann leicht. "Ich wollte fragen, ob wir auch Fragen bekommen werden, die sich auf unser Unterrichtsmaterial beziehen. Meine Name ist Cynthia Fawley." Gilderoy stand auf und lächelte. "Miss Fawley, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Jede Frage, die in diesem Raum gestellt wird, bezieht sich auf das Unterrichtsmaterial. Nun, weiter. Oder sind Sie fertig? Ist irgendjemand von Ihnen fertig?", fragte er und blickte sich um. Alle schüttelten die Köpfe, einige murmelten "Noch nicht." und niemand blickte zu ihm auf.

Es dauerte von nun an nicht mehr lange, bis einige Hufflepuffs sich meldeten und nach und nach ihre Pergamente abgaben. "Sehr schön.", sagte Gilderoy strahlend. "Nun, dann. Bis Freitag, meine Lieben. Dann werden wir ja sehen, wer von euch meine Bücher gründlich studiert hatte und wer das besser noch tun sollte." Als alle den Raum verlassen hatten setzte er sich hin und atmete tief durch.

Als Luna im Zauberkunstraum Platz nahm, sah sie sich lächelnd um. An der anderen Seite des Raumes saß die erste Klasse der Gryffindors, darunter auch das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren namens Ginevra Weasley. Sie stand gestern Abend neben ihr, bevor sie aufgerufen wurden, um den Hut aufgesetzt zu bekommen. Professor Flitwick betrat den Raum etwas später und er schien ihr noch kleiner als heute morgen zu sein. "Guten Morgen, Kinder." sagte er strahlend. "Wie schön es ist, wieder einen neuen Jahrgang von Schülern unterrichten zu dürfen. Ich habe hier eine Liste mit Ihren Namen und werde sie vorlesen, ehe der Unterricht beginnt." Und das tat er.

"Wir beginnen mit einem Lichtzauber, Lumos. Der ist normalerweise ungewöhnlich und auch für Anfänger leicht zu meistern. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wenn es nicht auf Anhieb klappt.", fügte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinzu. "Nehmen Sie den Zauberstab locker in Ihre dominante Hand und halten Sie ihn auf Brusthöhe." Er ließ den Blick durch die Klasse wandern. "Ja, sehr gut. Denken Sie nun an Helligkeit und Wärme, konzentriesen Sie sich dabei jedoch auf den Zauberstab. Ist Ihnen das möglich?" Die meisten nickten, einige sagten laut "Ja." Professor Flitwick lächelte den Schülern aufmunternd zu. "Konzentrieren Sie sich weiter, spüren Sie die Verbindung zu Ihrem Zauberstab. Lumos." Sein Zauberstab leuchtete sehr hell, die der Kinder waren etwas bis deutlich blasser. "Sehr gut machen Sie das bisher.", sagte Professor Flitwick mit erkennbarer Begeisterung. "Ausgezeichnetes Licht, Mr Shafiq. Passen Sie auf, dass Ihres nicht zu warm wird, Miss Weasley, Sie haben eine ausgezeichnete Stärke. Am besten machen Sie ihn wieder aus. Sagen Sie dazu Nox." Luna viel auf, dass es deutlich dunkler wurde. Bisher hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass das Licht der Zauberstäbe einen solchen Unterschied gemacht hatte. Sie lächelte verträumt und starrte die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs an. "Lumos.", flüsterte sie. Sofort erschien das leichte, warme Licht wieder. Ihres war nicht so hell, wie das von Stephen Shafiq oder Ginevra Weasley, jedoch stärker als das von einigen anderen Schülern, darunter auch Lizzie. Mittlerweile hatten auch andere Schüler angefangen, das Licht an ihrem Zauberstab an und wieder aus zu machen, doch niemand machte mehr irgendwelche Fortschritte. Da jedoch auch niemand an der ersten Aufgabe scheiterte, kamen sie alle sehr aufgeräumt und munter aus dem Unterricht.


End file.
